Let's Prove Them Wrong
by ExoWolfClan
Summary: Kaisoo. Exo. Kai Jongin/Kyungsoo. A story of love between two boys who have to fight to be together. Romance Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Prove Them Wrong**

* * *

Why couldn't I let those words escape from my mouth? The words of passion, truth. Why didn't I have the courage to tell him what I thought? What I really thought.

"Come on Jongin. You have to express yourself, let him know how you really feel. Who knows, maybe he feels the same way too." Explains Beakhyun, "If you want him to love you, then you have to give him love right? ".

How did he always know what to say? He's never dated or been in love before! It's like he has the answers to life.

Shit, if we don't go now were going to be late, hurry up and get your stuff hyung.

I dashed to the door, shoved on my DC high tops and we ran out the door. "If were late again Ms. is going to kill us."

I went to St. Peters Academy, the name sounds fancy but trust me its not. The school was known for it's talent shows, acting, instruments, singing, and dancing - which I liked the best. I've been in dance since I can remember. It's my passion.

But, as far as impressive goes, I'm no comparison to Do Kyung Soo. He's voice, his eyes, his words... Every aspect of him, makes me go crazy. He is beautiful. And he's how I found out that I'm gay. Last year, my first year of high school, I was placed in the same class as Beakhyun and Kyung Soo. I remember walking into the room and my ears being filled with this …with this voice, this song, that seemed so familiar, so right. As if it just came over me like it was a wave and washed me away. I was left standing there, staring at the owner of this voice. "Oh, sorry I didn't know anyone else was here". He had said with a smile that was warm and sweet. I remember him asking me if I was okay, since I was stuck in a daze just looking at him. I was so embarrassed.

As we entered the school, made our ways down the busy and buzzing hallways and reached the door to our classroom. You could hear the laughter of Chanyeol, the class clown, cracking jokes at our class president Suho. "Yes very funny Chanyeol," Reacted Suho with a sarcastic tone.

Beakhyun swung into the room, "Morning everyone!" Always in a good mood.

I slowly made my way to the door, my heart raced, scared to see Kyung Soo face. As I took my first steps into the room, I was greeted by two long arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"Good morning, Cutie."

It was Kris, he was the tallest guy in our school and very popular with the ladies, and I mean VERY popular. Girls just transfer to our school just to be near him. "Morning Kris." I replied attempting to removes his arms. But no luck he had me to tight. He always treated me this way, but only me, when I'm not around he is always acts cool and clam. I guess that's just for his fan girls.

I didn't want Kyung Soo to see me with Kris like this but I just couldn't get him off of me. "Kris why are you always clinging to me." I asked, trying to release myself from his monstrous grip.

"Because you always get so mad. It's cute."

I sighed and looked up. There was Kyung Soo reading a book at his desk. My heart started pounding so much that it physically hurt. I wanted to hide my face, yet I wanted him to turn and look at me. I wanted to see his smile, hear his voice. He turned and our eyes met. I could feel my face instantly go beat red. He turned away fast and returned to his book.

Kris finally released me from his grip and I escaped to my desk. " Kris why are you here? Class is going to start soon." Asked Suho, annoyed.

"Oh, come on Prez chill out. I just came in here to visit my Jongin." I buried my head in my arms on my desk. I was so embarrassed. Man, why does he have to say those thing about me? He he can be so annoying. Thanks to him, there are so many rumors that I'm his sex toy, his secret gay lover, or other things.

The bell rang and the class rushed to our seats, as Kris ran out the door to his class and yelled from halfway out the door, "See you after school Jonginie!" I dug my head more into my desk. "O god, why? Why do I have to be tormented by that idiot?" I mumbled to myself.

Class started and Ms. Lee walked into the room. She was strict with her long straight black hair, dark eyes, and constant frown.

"Good morning class. As you know our school festival is only a month away. It is now time to start the preparations. Last night at the faculty meeting, each classroom was assigned different responsibility. Our class is in charge of setting up the auditorium for the talent show. I need two people to work on the decorations, two people to find talent for the show, and 1 person to direct the show. The rest of the class will stay in our room and set up our in class activity. Any volunteers?"

" Oh, oh, Ms! Ms, Ms!"

"Yes Chanyeol…?" She sighed.

"I'll help find the talent." He smirked.

"Okay, anyone else want to help Chanyeol find the talent?" Ms. asked.

"Beakhyun hyung will help me!" Explained Chaneyeol.

"Oh, um sure. I'll help him Ms." Answered Beakhyun with a hesitant smile. He can't say no to anyone.

"Alright that's settled, I need two people to make decorations, anyone?"

Well I guess that's okay. If I'm busy in the auditorium then Kris can't bug me. "I'll do it Ms," I said as I put my hand up.

"Me too, Ms."

That was a voice I knew, a voice that always made me swoon. I turned around to see the voice's owner, Kyung Soo, with his hand in the air.

What is going on? Kyung Soo and I, working all alone together… It couldn't be true.

"Thanks you Jongin, Kyung Soo. All right now all that's left is the director." Said Ms. "Why don't you do it, Suho? You'll do just fine."

"Ms, come on, just because I'm class president doesn't mean I have to be director," Suho rejected.

"To bad," She explained. "Now open your history text books to chapter four."

The lunch bell rang and awoke our bored, sleepy class. Well everyone but Chanyeol who treats history class like a lullaby.

As I was getting up, "Jongin, can you take Kyung Soo and go look at the auditorium? To get some ideas on what to do?" asked Ms. Lee.

I didn't answer right away, I guess I was in a bit of a shock, "Sure Ms," I finally replied.

I walked out of the class, with Kyung Soo following, I made sure to walk ahead, trying to collect myself. Why did I have to act this way? Before we could talk, laugh and smile with each other, it's just when I realized how I truly felt about him, that I just couldn't look him in the eyes with out having a heart attack.

"Hey slow down." Called Kyung Soo.

I stopped dead in my tracks so fast that he ended up slamming into my back. "Hey, Jongin what's the matter?" He grabbed my upper arms and started to turn me around. When my eyes met his I started to panic. I wanted to scream.

"Umm…Nothing I'm fine." I broke free of his grasp and continued walking.

He followed behind me wearing a puzzled expression until we reach the auditorium.

I opened the door, "Hello is anyone in here?" No one answered. Great so I am really alone with him now. We walked down the house to the stage area, when suddenly I felt a hand on my sleeve. I turned to see Kyung Soo face with a worried expression.

"Jongin, why are you being so distant? What's wrong with you?" I tried to make words to come out, any words that could provide him with comfort. But I couldn't.

"I...I like you..." I whispered, horrified at the sound of my voice speaking without my permission.

"What? I didn't catch that."

He didn't hear me, are you serious?! I finally said it and he doesn't hear me. I fucked up.

"Never mind," I climbed up on stage. "We should paint a mural here, and add lighting across here." I volunteered waving my arms in different directions.

I couldn't tell if my heart was beating. It felt broken as if he did reject me. I failed at my confession.

"Jongin, I'm going to head back now." He turned his back to me and walk out the doors before I could say another word.

"What the hell Jongin?! HOW CAN YOU MESS UP LIKE THIS?! I'M SO STUPID!" I didn't realize I was yelling until I heard my echo throughout the auditorium. "You like him don't you Jongin? Why are you so stupid?" I asked myself.

"I don't know, why are you?" A voice said in reply.

I looked around. "Who's there?"

A boy came from the left wing of the stage, I recognized him, but I didn't know his name. He was tall, thin, had light almost blonde hair. He had a great smile and a long neck that held his almond face.

"Why are you so stupid? Perhaps it's because you are love with a man?" The stranger said.

"Who are you?" I asked furiously.

"My name is Sehun, Oh Sehun. I'm in class C. Your gay, huh?"

"I guess I am, since I have feeling for a man." I answered. "Does that bother you?" I asked.

"Yes, a little, but as long as you don't hang around me, I wont bother you." He answered.

"And are you going to be telling people what you heard today?"

"Maybe I will, you never know. Depends. How good are you at cleaning?"

Cleaning? What this boy is going to make me do favors for him? To keep his dirty mouth shut?!

"Clean what?" I asked, getting seriously pissed.

"The auditorium of course. You see it's my job to do it every Friday after school. I find it really annoying, so if you do it for me for the next 2 months until my punishment is over then I won't tell a soul of you sexuality and feelings for Kyung Soo," He smiled unkindly. "Do we have a deal?"

What an ass! But...I don't want Kyung Soo to find out this way, not through rumors. He would get weirded out, or worse hate me.

"Fine I will clean for you, just keep you mouth shut." I answered.

"Okay we have a deal. I will meet you here at 6:00pm on Friday. Don't be late." He said walking away.

"Your going to be here? I thought you wanted me to stay away from you?" I sneered.

"Just don't develop an interests in me and we will be fine." He left the way he came.

I return to the class room mumbling, "I hate my life," the whole way there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; A Broken Confession.

_Wake up! Wake up! It's morning! It's morning!_

I whacked my dog alarm clock on the head. "Why did I buy this thing? It's voice is so annoying." Voice...voice...Kyung Soo's voice. I replayed his soft, gentle singing over in my head. I still could hear it perfectly in my ears. I replayed it over and over, till I jumped out of bed. Day dreaming about Kyung Soo almost made me late.

I ran out of the house with an apple in my mouth. Better then no breakfast at all I guess.

I look at my cell, I was just on time, time to see Kyung Soo walking, in front of me. He never noticed me behind him. And every morning, I followed him to school, wishing I was talking to him. He was so close but so far away.

I bite into my granny smith apple and look up to the sky. "Looks like it going to be a nice day today huh?"

In mid chew I look down, and there he was smiling at me. I swallowed best I could and said "Yeah, nice day."

I had no idea what my facial expression was, but I bet you any money it was stupid.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Kyung Soo asked.

"No..No I don't." I stuttered.

All this time I followed him and he has never turned around once. Why today?

I finished my apple one by one nervous bite after another. We didn't talk, just walked. Together. It was nice. But I really wanted to say something. Anything.

We got to school. We put our shoes away in our shoe lockers and went to our class.

The bell rang for our first break. I kept my head down on my desk, facing the windows, just so Kyung Soo was in my line of sight. I am so happy he sits by the windows, this way I can look over at him, and no one would know.

Panic set in. "Se...Sehun?..." I mumbled. He was over talking to Kyung Soo. I watched his face carefully Just to see any change in emotion. Was he going to tell him?! Where did he even come from? Like a sly fox he secretly made his way into the room.

Kyung Soo's eyes met mine, with a concerned look. I turned away facing the opposite direction as fast as I could.

"Jongin!" Beckoned Kris. I didn't feel like handling him at the moment. I want to punch that back stabbing ass whole in the face. I stood up, and walkout the door before Kris could wrap his arms around my shoulders.

I walked fast down the hall until I came to an empty staircase. Tear were running down my face in frustration and embarrassment.

"It's okay Jongin, don't cry." A familiar voice said as its owner wrapped his long arms around me. It was comforting, warm, he put his face in my neck as he slowly tightened his arms that were around my waist. I was confused. I hadn't notice anyone in the staircase or following me for that matter.

I turned my head to get a glance of his face. I was hoping it was Kyung Soo, but it was Kris. The guy who constantly harassed me. I ripped him off of me.

"Get out! Get out!" I yelled tears running down my face.

"Why would I do that? You're crying. I can't leave you alone." He said in a gentle voice that was new to me. But it just pissed me off.

"Why? Huh?! Can't you just leave me alone?! Do you have some weird gay crush on me? The whole school say so! I'm your sex toy remember!" I yelled at him. I couldn't believe I was so mad.

He had a sad expression on his face, but it quickly turned angry.

"So what if I do?! What if me - The Ladies Man - was gay?!" I shut up. I think he was serious. I looked at him. Puzzled, tears still running down my face.

"It's okay though." He looked at the ground. "I know you are gay. But you have a thing for Kyung Soo. That's why you are crying right?"

"It's none of your business " I walked up the stairs. He didn't chase after me. Instead he just sat there on the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_All alone I left Kris, beaten and broken. I didn't care though, all I could think of was Kyungsoo's face and the way he looked at me. I was a terrible person._

_~LPTW~_

The next day I woke to a loud bang. "Great. Dad's home." I mummered. My door swung open with great force and there, standing in the doorway, was my Father. Kim Hyunbual. He was a manger of Exo corporations, a major dance studio and club company that spreads all over South Korea. A business man. Not a family man.

"Kim Jongin!" He bellowed. "Get your ass out of bed!"

I stood up fast and respectfully replied: "Father your home. How was your meeting in Tokyo? Are they going to open one of your clubs there?"

"Shut up with small talk, why weren't you at your last two periods yesterday?" He replied in a threatening tone. "Do you want to end up like your bother?! Stay in school you brat!" With that he slammed my door before I could say another word.

"Great to see you too, dad." I muttered, getting up.

But that was my father: a man straight to the point. He was a huge asshole who knew nothing but business and work. How my sweet mother fell in love with him I'll never know.

I got dressed, washed my face, and tried my best to pick myself up, all to no avail.

I walked downstairs where my mother had already laid out my breakfast beside her. Across my mother sat my father with a very dirty look in his eyes.

"Oh look, its my drop out son, Jongin. Why don't you come eat breakfast with us? Not like you deserve it."

I looked to my mother but she was to weak to stand up for her own son. I would have to do it myself.

"Father, I went home because I was sick, okay? Not because I'm dropping out! Just leave me alone!"

There was silence. I had never yelled at him before. I don't know why I yelled, maybe it's because of what happened with Kyungsoo. I don't know when I developed such bravery towards him but it was not long lived.

I found myself flying towards the ground, sharp pain spreading through my jaw. In the blink of an eye my father had punch me square in the jaw. I laid on the floor in a daze. Still in my confusion I was grasped by my collar, my face held close to his.

"If you ever cross me again," He whispered. "I swear it will be the last thing you ever do."

Satisfied that his threat had been received he threw me back to the ground. My head took most of the force making me groan in pain. Father left the room, pulling my mother out behind him. I was left on the dinning room floor in a bloody daze.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I walked into my class everyone's eyes seemed to follow me as I made my way to my desk in the third row.

"Jongin..." A soft voice said. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up, it was Kyung Soo. He looked concerned. My face is raw, I probably should of fixed myself up at home but I had just got up and left. I had blood on my shirt. It was dried on my skin and the bruising of my left eye had already began.

"What...who did this to you?" He voice was soft. Kind. Caring. That was something I was not used to.

He pulled on my arm to signal me to stand up. I stood up and was pulled out the class room, down the hall, into the nurses room.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Kyungsoo said, pulling me around the room. No one answered. "Well, I guess all just have to patch you up," He smiled. "Come here."

He seated me on a bed, left, and came back with alcohol swabs and patches. He opened up the alcohol swabs, "This won't hurt too much". He placed the alcohols swap on my bare flesh on my forehead. I twitched at the sting. Kyungsoo placed his hand on my check to steady my head. "Are you okay?" He asked, smiling. I looked down. I felt tears working their way out to of my eyes. I tried to hold them in.

"Jongin, are you okay? What happened to you?" He lowered his eyes to meet mine. Tears started to flow out. Something about Kyungsoo let me cry even though I'm not one to cry. Ever. I remembered growing up and every time my father caught me crying he told me that I was never going to be a man. Men don't cry, so I never did.

"Jongin." He had both hands on my face now. "Please...Let me help you." He started to wipe my tears away. I started to cry even more now, hiccuping and sniffling like a child. He let go of my face and pulled me into a hug. He was so warm. I couldn't remember the last time I was hug like this. I wrapped my arms around his waist and dug my head into his shoulder. His hands made there way to my head as he started to pet my hair. "It's okay, Jongin, it's okay." He tried to comfort me.

"Its not okay. It's not," I cried. My hand now digging into his shoulder blades.

"Here, lay down." He slowly pushed me laying on the bed on my side. "Move over a bit". He said. I hesitated. He squeezed in beside me laying on his side facing me.

"What...what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

He smiled. "Sleeping is the best thing for you after you cry. My mother used to lay with me like this until I felt better." He then brushed hair out of my face and tears from eyes. We laid there, for what seemed forever. I just stared at him until my eyes became to heavy. He just looked at me the whole time as I drifted off.

When I woke up, Kyungsoo was fast asleep. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was simply, simply perfect. I reached out my hand to touch his face. I ran my index finger down his forehead, his nose and stopped when I reached his lips. Soft rosie pink lips. I slowly ran my fingers over them, feeling there soft texture. As I pulled my hand back to my side his eyes slowly opened and his hand grasped mine.

"Are you feeling better now Jongin?"

End of Chapter 4

_Thank you for reading! Will be updating soon! 3 Hope you enjoyed it and please subscribe! Special thanks to my Beta Amanda! You are the best editor ever! 3_

**Amanda here. Pamela likes cliffhangers. Let us know if you notice any errors. I'm editing this at like 1 am so...**


End file.
